powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi Machine Tenkuujin
is Shurikenger's personal helicopter-based mecha in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. Overview to be added Appearances: Hurricaneger Episodes History Shurikenger once brought in two Tenkuujin duplicates which could combine with the other machines so that they could combine with both Senpuujin and Gouraijin simultaneously and leave a Tenkuujin free to fight on its own. They were piloted by Oboro's slave robots, but the robots overheated too easily making the copies inferior to Tenkuujin. Ultimately, Tenkuujin was destroyed when Shurikenger used its self-destruct to kill the rampaging Sixth Spear, Satarakura. Hisho Henkei Tenkuujin : Sky Ninja Shurikenger's personal mecha. Has the ability to transform from helicopter to robot mode with the command where the cockpit becomes arms (revealing the head), the turbines become the legs, and one of the rotor blades (the tips of the blades retract) becomes a headdress. Can also combine with Senpuujin, Gouraijin, or Gourai Senpuujin with the command. Appearances: Hurricaneger Episodes Karakuri Balls The Karakuri Balls that Tenkuujin used are: *10: Spin Bee *12: Catch Spider *15: TriTsuno Tenkuujin Spin Bee Appearances: Hurricaneger Episodes Tenkuujin Catch Spider Appearances: Hurricaneger Episodes Combinations Tenkuu Busou Tenkuu Senpuujin With the command, , Tenkuujin can replace Hurricane Dolphin on Senpuujin to form as the right arm. It can build wind energy from the rotors of Tenkuujin and Hurricane Leon to fire off from Tenkuujin's turbines as a tornado for the attack. Appearances: ' Hurricanger Episodes 25, 29, 37, 46 Tenkuu Busou Tenkuu Gouraijin With the command "''Sky Armament", Tenkuujin can combine with Gouraijin to form as back-mounted shoulder cannons. Using Tenkuujin's rotor on the back, it can fly and attack from midair with the Gourai Cannons. It's finisher is the attack, which fires off both Tenkuujin's turbines and Gouraijin's Gourai Cannons together. Appearances: ' Hurricanger Episodes 26, 46 Tenkuu Busou Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin During the "Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger" special, Tenkuujin with the command of "''Sky Armament" combines with Gourai Senpuujin to form , joining as the right arm for the attack, which is similar to Tenkuu Senpuujin's finisher, only that the totem Power Animals of the Gaoranger contribute their power for the finisher attack. Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin is the only combination to actually utilize all six Shinobi Machines. Gingachoetsu Sanjin Gattai Tenrai Senpuujin is the combination of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Gouraijin and Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin with Tri-Condor that is formed by the command , which can use Tenkuujin's helicopter blades as the Cross Blade 'for the attack. First debuts in the Hurricanger Movie that was formed when Princess Laiina provided them the Tri-Condor to defeat Ashurasaru. It later appeared in the series in Episode 37, after Oboro Hinata and Sky Ninja Shurikenger create a Tri-Condor of their own through a secret project and was used to defeat Manmaruba Reckless Form. Afterwards it couldn't be used for awhile due to an overload in the wind/thunder had damaged the Tri-Condor shinobi medals and had to repaired by Oboro until Tri-Condor could be used again in Episode 41. Tenrai Senpuujin is able to detach Tenkuujin's rotors from its chest and transform it into a sword weapon for close range combat. It can also rotate the rotor 45° to perform the , where it erects a forcefield that deflects enemy attacks back at the opponent. It's finisher is the attack, where the its rotors generate a tornado which lifts monsters into the sky and kills them. A stronger golden version of it is , when Lady Gozen was in the cockpit with the Earth Ninja, contributing her power to the attributes of Hayate and Ikazuchi Way Ninja Way Academies that represent future and past. This formation does not use Hurricane Dolphin as a component. After the three mechas were destroyed in the finale, this formation was lost forever. Appearances: ''' Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: Shushuuto the Movie, Hurricanger Episodes 37, 41-44, 46-47 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Tenrai Senpuujin helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Additional Combinations *Tenrai Senpuujin can ride atop Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth to become '''Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. Cockpits Ninja Storm green samurai cockpit.jpg|Tenkuujin cockpit. Ninja Storm green samurai 2 cockpit.jpg|Tenkuujin cockpit with Shurikenger in Fire Mode. Ninja Storm Hurrican Megazord cockpit.jpg|Tenrai Senpuujin cockpit Ninja Storm Hurricane Megazord cockpit.jpg|Tenrai Senpuujin cockpit with Shurikenger in Fire Mode. Notes to be added Appearances See Also Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Hurricaneger) Category:Green Mecha Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos